Coming Home
by jefronp
Summary: All she wants to do is go home. Back to New York, where she grew up. Back to her dreams of being a professional dancer. But something is holding her back, and it's not her daughter or her feelings for the guy she likes. Or the new girl who just wants to know what's going on. It's something much, much bigger than that that changes the lives of everyone close to her forever.


**Okay. I know I have other stories to update and finish, but I decided to give this a shot. This is the only chapter though with Tori being the main focus, everything after this is Cat from this point on, as it's a bit of an introductory chapter.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

The first thing Tori noticed at her new school—besides her sister's selfishness—were not only the colorful hallways, but how every student took whatever talent they had _very_ seriously. And within about five minutes of being there, she already felt like she wasn't going to belong.

Her new friend, Andre though, wrapped his arm around her neck and smiled, "Don't get nervous, you're new here, all newcomers aren't well known quite yet."

"Were you nervous your first day?" She asked and he nodded.

"Are you kidding me? Every student here was at some point or another. Especially when going against the two best students in this school."

She stopped suddenly and looked at him, wide-eyed, "What?"

He took his arm off her, and just pointed ahead of them. She followed him until they reached what looked to be a dance studio. Inside, she saw four other students. One with dark hair and green hair extensions, a girl with the brightest red hair she'd ever seen, and two other boys. She looked at Andre, "Are the four of them—"

"Rehearsing? Yeah, so we really cant go in there, but let me just point out who everyone is. That guy right there, the one with the long hair, he's Beck. He's Jade's boyfriend and he's like the best actor here. The kid with the glasses, that's Robbie, he's _very _good friends with everyone. And he also has a crush on Cat. The girl with the dark hair, that's Jade, and the girl with the red hair, that's Cat."

She looked at her, and noticed how _into_ the dancing she was. She did everything perfectly, it was like she was a professional. Her mouth was moving too, so she assumed she was singing as well.

"She's amazing." Tori whispered, "I mean, Cat. You can tell she really cares about what she does."

"Of course," Andre said, "Everyone here does."

"No, but Cat… she just seems, so intense. I don't really know how to explain it."

Andre nodded, "I got you. She's always been really into her work. Dancing and singing are all she's got. She's got some acting talent as well, but she's not as into it. Dancing she's done since practically birth, and singing she's just a natural at. You'll have to see her perform to understand what I mean."

Tori watched her laugh, and lean against Robbie. She hugged him from behind and he smiled.

"She seems really sweet."

"She is." Andre said, just as the bell rang. He looked around, "We better get to class."

"Uh, okay." Tori said, pulling out her schedule. "My first class is History."

"Alright, well that's this way." Andre said, and led her in the right direction. "I'll meet you here after, so I can take you to your next class, alright?"

Tori nodded, smiling her thank you, she walked into her class and sat down. She looked to her right and noticed that Cat was in the same class, as she had rushed in and took the seat next to her. She looked to her left briefly and noticed Tori there. She smiled, and held her hand out.

"Are you new?" She asked, her voice a bit breathless. "Sorry for my sweat, I was just dancing, practicing for a performance I have coming up."

Tori nodded, "Yeah, I'm Tori."

"I'm Courtney, but you can call me Cat." Cat shook her hand, "Before you ask—my middle name is Caterina, which is why I go by Cat."

Tori nodded, "I see. My real name is Victoria, but I go by Tori."

"Oh, that's pretty."

Tori nodded as the teacher then came into the room and class started.

She was sure an interesting girl, that was for sure.

* * *

"So I met Cat." Tori told Andre nonchalantly as she met up with him after her first class was over. "She was in my class." She said as a way of explanation. "She and I didn't talk much though."

"Really? That's surprising since that girl doesn't _stop_ talking."

Tori nodded, seeming deep in thought. "She's… definitely different. I mean I barely know her, and I just feel like… I don't know, I could be her close friend or something someday."

"Good luck." Andre said, "She doesn't really let people in."

"Why not?" Tori asked. "If you don't mind my asking."

"I don't but… that's something you should probably ask her."

Tori nodded, dropping it for now.

* * *

After school, Tori was just about to leave, when she heard an upbeat dance song, and stopped, following the noise until she reached the dance studio Andre had taken her to earlier. She stopped just outside it, and looked inside, seeing that Cat was in there, dancing, obviously very into the music as her eyes were closed and she was moving her body in such a complicated way, Tori was sure she'd never be able to learn it.

She moved her hips from side to side and ran her fingers up her body and into her hair, and then she pumped both her fists in the air a couple times, and then out of nowhere did a free hand cartwheel.

She then abruptly stopped and shook her head, looking a bit annoyed and walked over to the CD player, slamming her finger on the button, she played it back and then did the dance again.

After a few more minutes of just watching her (and feeling like a stalker) Tori knocked on the door, causing her to look up, shock in her eyes. Tori walked in and smiled, "You're really good."

"H-how do you know that?" Cat asked, her eyes narrowing, "Were you watching me?"

"Only for a few minutes." Tori said, looking down and feeling embarrassed. "I didn't mean to just… barge in on you like that."

Cat shrugged, "It's okay." The song was still playing and she stopped it.

"It's a good song." Tori said, "I like it, a lot."

"Thanks." Cat responded, as she took a long drink from her bottle. "Why are you here so late anyways? Most people I know on their first day of school… leave by the time the bell rings."

"I had to stay after to do some administrative stuff." It was silent in between them, before Tori asked her next question. "Where did you learn to do all that?"

Cat suddenly became withdrawn. "I uhm… just learned. I've been dancing my whole life."

"You're amazing. I mean, I dance a bit too, but the way you dance, I could never do. It's too complicated to even learn… you're that good."

"What?" Cat gave her a strange look, and Tori realized what she said probably wasn't the smartest thing ever.

"I mean, I could never learn to dance like that." She said, her cheeks becoming red with embarrassment.

"Don't say that, I'm sure you could if you practiced enough."

"Doubtful."

"Never say never." Cat responded as she started to pack up her stuff. Once she was finished, she turned to Tori, lifting her duffel bag. "I used to say that about singing you know, but now I'm in the top 10 best singers of the class." She shrugged, "If you really wanted to be a better dancer, I'm bet you could."

"Thanks," Tori said, blinking, "I guess." It was silent in between them again, before Tori asked her next question, "Why were you here so late?"

"I'm practicing for an upcoming performance. My best friend and I are going to dance together… have you met her yet? Jade?"

"Sort of, she's in my classes, but we didn't really talk… yet."

"Oh, well she's pretty nice. Unless you piss her off, than she's not so nice anymore."

Tori nodded, "Gotcha." She looked around, "So… what are you going to do now?"

"I'm going…" Cat sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "To work. I work in a daycare."

"Oh that's cool! How old are the kids?"

"They're like from newborns to eight year olds. I watch mostly the three and two year olds though. They're very cute and love to watch me dance. I even teach them sometimes."

Tori nodded, "That's really cool. How long have you worked there for?"

"Since, I don't know, two years ago." Cat ran her fingers through her hair. "Anyway, I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Tori nodded, "Yeah, sure." She said, realizing that Cat looked a bit distraught as she had taken out her phone and looked at it, her eyes wide.

"I'm late, oh crap!" And with that, she ran off, almost tripping down the stairs as she did.

And all Tori did was watch her, wondering why she'd just taken off the way she did.

* * *

"Hey, Andre. Quick question, is Cat normally bouncy and nervous?" Tori asked, later that night holding her phone in between her shoulder and ear.

Andre shook his head, "Not really. Well, bouncy yes, but nervous... I don't really think so. At least I never notice it. She's usually running off all the time, but that's because she has an after school job at a daycare.'

"Yeah, I heard about that. I uh, met up with her after school. She was rehearsing and I went in to talk to her." Tori said, taking a bite of her apple.

"Oh wow." Andre's voice sounded indifferent. "She usually gets pissed off when someone interrupts her. Doesn't let them talk to her unless she's completely done."

"Well, I guess she was, but she did seem angry… now that I think of it. Or at least a bit annoyed."

"Yeah, she's got a lot of stress on her. For a young girl, she's got a lot to deal with."

"What do you mean?" Tori asked, setting her apple down.

"I can't really say. But hey, listen, I have to go. I'll see you at school tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah…" Tori said, her voice distracted. "Bye."

He hung up without responding and she looked at her apple.

What was Cat's deal and why wouldn't he tell her?

Then again… was it really her business to begin with?

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy!"

The girl smiled as she picked up the little two year old girl, who's eyes were identical to her mother's a smile on her face.

"Hey, Aubree, how are you?"

"Look! Look!" The little girl handed her a picture and the girl smiled.

"What's this?"

"Me and you." Aubree told her, pointing in between herself and her mother.

The girl tiredly smiled, "It's beautiful!" She kissed the top of her head, "I love it!"

Suddenly, Aubree, started to squirm out of her hold and ran to a boy, who she hugged. And as she did, she turned to her mother.

"Jack." She said, "Fwriend."

A woman came up to her then, and smiled at the young teenger in front of her, "How are you?"

She ran her fingers through her hair, "I'm alright, a bit tired. I see that Aubree made a friend."

"She sure did." The woman smiled, "She just loves to meet new people everyday. A ball of energy, like her mother."

The girl let out a small laugh, "yeah… or her father." She bit her lip and walked past her, to go clean up after the kids. "I'm thinking I might teach the kids a dance I learned back in middle school, it's very simple and appropriate for them I think. Would that be okay?"

The woman nodded, "Of course it is." She looked at her, "Are you sure you're alright? Everything okay at home?"

"Yeah, everything's just fine. I even made a new friend today at school. She's new, a bit nosy and in your business, but nice. I like her a lot." She sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "But I don't think I can let her in."

"What do you mean?"

She looked over at her daughter and sighed, "I mean that my life's too complicated right now to let anyone else in. Give anyone else a chance."

The woman just wrapped her arms around her and held her, "If you need anything, _anything_ at all, just let me know, okay? I'm here for you."

"Thanks, Pattie."

The woman smiled, "Of course. I have to go do some stuff, but you just do whatever you need to, okay? Anytime you want to talk, I'm here as well. Don't be scared."

That was her biggest problem.

"Alright, thanks again."

"Anytime, Cat." Pattie smiled and then walked away, leaving her to take a deep breath and walk back towards her daughter.

She picked her up and hugged her tight, the little girl hugging her back for about a second, before turning her attention to the boy in front of her.

Sure, her life was complicated, but little did she know, it was going to get a lot worse.

* * *

**Yes, Cat's out of character. Or maybe more like her season one self, since all they did was dumb her down into a five year old in season two and three. I hate that. **

**Hope you liked it. More to come sooon! **


End file.
